ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I am Number Four reboot
A Reboot of the unsuccessful (and terrible) I am Number Four Movie, based on the First book of the popular Lorien Legacies Series. Plot: the movie Begins with Number Three being murdered by General Sutekh after a chase through the forest where he outruns several Mogs and a Piken, while Adam falls down the ravine and presumably dies. Four gets his scar on a boat, but fortunately disappears before anyone notices. Henri and Four, now named John, burn everything, and then the narration (the same as the book) begins. A lizard stows away in the truck. John and Henri settle in Paradise, Ohio, and his school begins with him meeting photographer Sarah Hart and nerd Sam Goode, who is being bullied by Mark, Kevin, and five other football players. John adopts a dog whom he names Bernie Kosar, and on his first day of school, he develops the legacy of Lumen. Adam, Meanwhile, is saved by a local, while he discovers that he is developing a legacy of Earthquake Generation, which will be explained later. Elswit takes Adam to DC, where he reveals is the Mogadorian Safe-house. Meanwhile, Sam, Sarah, and John are attending a halloween party. Sam jokes with John, but mentions the Mogadorians in the Process. Mark and his gang of six attack Sarah and John In the woods. Sarah is separated from John, and all but Mark and 2 others attack John. John beats them all with ease, punching the first one, sending him back 10 feet, then throwing one 30 feet into the trees. John kicks the last one back 20 feet. John uses his lumen to guide him and attacks the fourth member of the gang, Kevin, shouting at him for the location of Sarah and Mark. After Kevin tells him, John throws him forty feet. John finds Mark, and attacks him, but then Mark sends two strong friends John's way. He catches a fist, and flips the guy fifteen feet away, and does the same when a guy kicks him. Mark tries to punch him, but John counters the punch by catching it and flipping mark over. John picks mark up by the shoulder, and tells him to apologize or he'll dislocate Mark's shoulder, but Sarah tells him to stop. John listens, but then Sarah calls Mark an asshole and slaps him. It is unclear how much of this Sam saw. Then John throws Mark and the rest of the football team into the nearby river. Adam is threatened by his Father, General Sutekh. He is forced to go through another experiment, and there he meets Malcolm Goode, Sam’s Father. Adam uses his earthquake generation, which he just discovered, and destroys Ashwood estates. General Sutekh, 15 scouts, two Krauls, Adam, and Malcolm survive. The General and the 15 scouts then go looking for Number Four, after striking a deal with the They Walk Among Us Publishers in Athens, Ohio. John, meanwhile, develops his telekinetic powers. Henri goes to the They Walk Among Us and is captured. John realizes he hasn’t seen or heard from Henri while on a date with Sarah. John goes to rescue Henri, with Sam, and John tells him to stay back. John finds one man who attacks him, and John pushes him back 5 feet into the air. John interrogates the guy after holding him by the throat, and after John beats the guy, it is revealed that they are working for the Mogs and keeping Henri, before John ties him. John finds Henri, and unties him. The second man shows up with a pistol aimed at John's head, and John and Henri defeat him by knocking him out after John uses telekinesis to stop a bullet. Sam goes to them unarmed, and is pushed down the stairs by the third man, then being saved by John. John uses telekinesis and pulls the man down. He interrogates him, discovering that they are working for the General of the Mogadorian army with a group of 15 Mog scouts and 2 Krauls, who are his bodyguards. John punches him unconscious, then telling Sam who he really is. They leave in Sam's truck before Mogs arrive. Henri, on their way home, tells John that they will train every day, with Sam helping them, but if John does anything suspicious or they discover the Mogadorians, they will leave Paradise. Adam, Meanwhile, befriends Malcolm, the latter of which trains Adam to control his earthquake legacy. Henri gets word of a girl in Argentina who saved a bunch of people, and later disappeared. The girl is shown leaving South America on a plane, and then goes to Athens, Georgia. After several training scenes with Henri, John and Sam go to a Party at Mark’s house. A furious fire ensues, and John Goes in, and uses his legacies to save Sarah, Sam, Mark, and Emily. John lies to the cops, and everyone believes his alibi, until Kevin posts the video of John on YouTube. The Girl, meanwhile, sends a fax to John after viewing the video. John is questioned by the principal, and then gets the fax. John runs to Henri, who is talking with Mark, who was snooping around the house, getting suspicious. There they learn that the publishers of They Walk Among Us were brutally killed last night by the Mogs, according to the news. Henri tells John to pack up, and then John leaves, knowing Sarah is in danger. General Andrakkus Sutekh and 15 scouts, after interrogating Kevin, have arrived at Paradise High School. They have already called for reinforcements. Henri tells Mark everything, and is on his way to the school with him. John and Sarah are hiding from the Mogadorian scouts with blasters, whom have already killed 8 students and 5 faculty members. Number Six (who had been the girl, tracking them since three's death) meets them there, and they are attacked by a scout outside the room they are in. John kills the scout by throwing it twice against a wall, but not before the scout manages to throw a dagger at Six, paralyzing her arm. Henri, Mark, and Bernie Kosar then show up, and Henri kills two more scouts with a shotgun. They move to the home economics room. Henri uses a healing stone and heals Six, and then kills two more scouts out the window. Six goes outside to look while the others wait in the room, killing one scout in the process. After she comes back, they run to the gym, and outside of the gym, they are attacked by another three scouts, one of which injures John. Henri kills the scout that injures John and the second with his shotgun. John injures the third, which is then stabbed by Six. They then go through the tunnel. Once outside, they are cornered by 25 scouts with blasters. Henri blasts 6 with his shotgun, and John kills 4, and Bernie Kosar attacks one, biting it in the throat. Six creates a thunderstorm and kills the rest of them. Mark tackles the last one, and then kills it, after the scout stabbed Henri in the shoulder. After Mark saved Henri, John sends him and Sarah away through a separate part of the school to hide. A Mogadorian scout gets in Mark's way, and Mark accidentally fires a scout cannon at it, killing him. Henri, John and Six go back into the home economics room and use the healing stone on themselves. They go back to the gym, and they are attacked by 2 Krauls, one killed by Henri and the other by Six. They try to go back, but then a 30-foot tall Piken attacks them by smashing through the wall. Six, after Henri tries to shoot the beast, tells John to run to the woods to lead the beast away, and then creates a second thunderstorm. John runs to the forest, while the beast destroys half the school. The beast gets struck by lightning and dies. John heads back, and encounters a soldier in the woods. After an epic sword fight and being weakened severely, he (by luck) kills the soldier with his diamond blade dagger. Another soldier arrives and throws a dagger at John's back, semi-paralyzing him. Sam arrives, and shoots the soldier in the head with a Revolver. Sam and John go back to the football field. John tells Sam to get to Six and Henri and join the fight, but then a second 30-foot tall Piken shows up, separating Sam from John in the process. While running from the Piken John is succumbing to his dagger wound. Meanwhile, Sam saves Henri and the unconscious Six by shooting five soldiers keeping the two hostage, after they killed 13 soldiers and 10 scouts. Henri orders Sam to carry Six to his truck, and gives Sam the healing stone to use on Six. Then Bernie Kosar arrives to John, and reveals himself to John to be a Loric shapeshifting Chimaera. He morphs into a dragon, and attacks the larger Piken. Although given serious injuries, he (with help from John) kills the massive Piken. Mark makes his getaway, after telling John to look after Sarah, but begging him to stand down away from the piken. Henri arrives, and uses some of the loric salt on a weakened John. He then says that Six (who is out cold) and Sam have driven away to safety, and that Sam has the healing stone. A group of about 10 soldiers, all with blasters, attack them, along with a smaller piken. The piken attacks, and John telepathically communicates with the piken, telling it to turn on its master. The piken manages to kill the 10 soldiers, but suffers many injuries. The last Mogadorian, General Andrakkus Sutekh, kills the piken and blasts Henri, fatally injuring him, despite aiming at John. John tries to fight the General, but fails when the loric salt shuts down. John is about to be killed by him, but the General is stabbed in the back by Sarah, and John then uses his first lumen fireball, killing the general, and the Mogadorians are defeated. Henri dies in John's arms, after talking with John about finding the others and that coming to Paradise wasn't by chance. The battle ends when Mark, Sarah, and Sam carry John (who blacked out), Bernie Kosar, and Henri's body to safety. The movie ends with John, Mark, Six, Sam, BK, and Sarah cremating Henri’s body. John, Six, and Sam say goodbye to Mark and Sarah, and swear they will find the others and return. Differences from the Book: *Bernie Kosar has no collar or tags, John names him, unlike the book (this difference is prominent in the original movie as well). *the final battle is changed slightly, like Sam saving John and Six, and Mark actually killing a mogadorian. *The Adam subplot is added in from the lost files: The Legacies, and the Lost Files: The search for Sam, to avoid confusion of non-fans once Adam meets John. *The General is in the book, and is the one who blasts and kills Henri *John creates his first Lumen Fireball in the end of this movie, instead of in the third book. *Number Six is shown in the second half of the movie, instad of just the final battle (this is technically in the original movie as well) *the role of Sarah's mother as a real estate agent is ommitted *all but one training scene is taken out *the bullying scenes (other than the first day of school and halloween) are taken out to have room for Adam's inclusion.